Quervik Story 13 - Aiwendill
Ostrze Azraela - taki oto tytuł nosi broń, która jest znana w Piekle z tego, iż unicestwia ona wszystko, co dane będzie jej przeszyć, bądź przeciąć. Tsuba jak głoszą legendy jest efektem przetopienia kości wszystkich, którzy stawali na drodze Lucyfera jeszcze długo przed powstaniem ludzkości. Ostrze natomiast... to właśnie ono jest powodem do trwogi tych, którzy o nim słyszeli i końca tych, którzy je ujrzeli w rękach swego przeciwnika. Kto by pomyślał, iż dawniej podarowane jednemu z naczelnych katów Piekła przez Lucyfera, teraz będzie skierowane w jego córkę. - Widzę, że się bardzo nie zestarzałeś - pogratulowała Salai odbierając ataki, wciąż nacierającego Aiwendill'a przy pomocy swej kosy shinigami. - Ty za to stałaś się silniejsza panienko - odrzekł jej starszy demon z każdą chwilą wyprowadzając coraz to silniejsze zamachnięcia i pchnięcia Ostrzem Azraela - Jednak wciąż nurtuje mnie pytanie... - tym razem jego cios był na tyle silny by odgiąć uchwyt jej kosy, a samą dziewczynę posłać niemało metrów w tył przy okazji sprawiając, iż ta własnym ciałem przebiła jedną z budowli dookoła -... lecz ile z tej mocy należy do ciebie? - dodał ponuro i złowrogo Beast natychmiast postanowił ruszyć w kierunku, gdzie wylądowała jego pani, choć wciąż był pod wpływem Piekielnej Dominacji, co z kolei napawało go niepewnością. - Poradzę sobie - usłyszał on głos demonicy, a z miejsca spowitego osadem pozostawiony po zniszczonej ścianie zaczęła wynurzać się jej sylwetka - Sama rozerwę na strzępy tego zdrajce - po tych słowach pognała ona ponownie na Aiwendill'a - Zdrajce? - spytał demon - Pamiętam, że przysiągłem służyć twemu ojcu... nie tobie - Mężczyzna wystrzelił z dłoni potężny pocisk z czerwonego ognia. Ten jednak nie dosięgł czarnowłosej, która najzwyczajniej wyskoczyła kilka metrów w górę. - Za wolno zasrańcu! - - Czy aby na pewno? - wtedy też Szalej zauważyła, iż jej noga lewa noga jest związana łańcuchami wychodzącymi z rękawa Grzech Gniewu - Pierwszy raz je widzisz z tak bliska, prawda? - przyciągnął on dziewczynę do siebie, jednocześnie wyciągając swój miecz w jej kierunku z zamiarem jej przeszycia - Niezniszczalne Łańcuchy Osądu, którymi przykułem już nie jedno plugastwo do czeluści piekieł - Jego dialogistka jednak mu nie odpowiedziała, a jedynie za pomocą "klaśnięcia" złapała czubek broni naczelnego kata i kopnęła go obiema nogami w klatkę piersiową, czym nie tylko wybiła się niemałą odległość w tył, ale też wbiła napastnika w ziemie, tworząc przy tym spory krater. - Zdechłeś ta...? - przerwała jej ręka demona, który znikąd znalazł się za nią, nim ta zdążyła wylądować i mocnym chwytem złapał ją za twarz i wgniótł w glebę. - Pozwól, że się odwdzięczę - rzucił on spokojnie, choć triumfalnie unosząc Ostrze Azraela nad swoją głowę z chęcią oddzielenia od ciała tej należącej do Salai. - Nie ma ch#ja we wsi! - buchnęła z aura przepełniona żądzą mordu, a jej niedoszły zabójca zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu. Oczywiście ona tylko na to czekała i już po niecałej sekundzie znalazła się za nim i uraczyła jego plecy sporą dawką niebieskiego płomienia, który to otrzymała po zawarciu umowy z Billem Cyferką. Aiwendill syknął z bólu chwiejąc się przez chwilę na nogach, lecz demonicy to nie wystarczyło. - Tutaj bonusik - skierowała ona dłonie w jego kierunku, przy którym zaraz pojawiła się para kręgów stworzonych przy pomocy czarnej magii. Zaraz po tym Grzech Gniewu zostało przeszyte czarnymi błyskawicami z fioletową obwódką, po czym już ten splunął kilko kropelkami krwi. - Dosyć! - ryknął demon, a jakaś niewidzialna siła odrzuciła wszystko dookoła niszcząc przy tym dość spory obszar dookoła - Dlaczego ty... - jego ciało całkowicie się zregenerowało - Dlaczego nie chcesz pokazać mi mocy godnej córki mojego Władcy? - to zdanie było przepełnione żalem i gniewem - Czy naprawdę jestem godzien doświadczyć tylko tyle? - Salai wbiła ponuro wzrok w ziemie i zamilkła, ignorując to, że jej rozmówca chwycił ją za barki. - Udowodnij mi, że jesteś gotowa wyzbycia się tytułu księżniczki! - krzyknął on, jednak nie doświadczył żadnej reakcji ze strony dziewczyny - Pokaż mi, że ten potencjał, który wraz z tobą dorastał w kołysce nie został zmarnowa... - - W porządku... - odezwał się cichy głos córki Lucyfera, która strąciła jego ręce z siebie, obróciła się tyłem do Aiwendill'a i zaczęła iść przez siebie. Starzec tylko się uśmiechnął i zrobił to samo co ona. Za moment stali już w oddali od siebie, a ich spojrzenia przepełnione pragnieniem prawdziwej walki się spotkały. - Dobrze było Cię zobaczyć staruszku - powiedziała Władczyni Piekieł - Liczę, że pozwolisz mi rozruszać kości - powiedział członek Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych - Pokonujący jedną z ulic CreepyTown i zmierzający w jego głąb Ienstret zatrzymał się zaciekawiony i dobył swego Rozcinacza Światów. - Spodziewałem się, że prędzej czy później spotkam kogoś podejrzanego - oznajmił badając wzrokiem tajemniczego osobnika, który to nagle, nie tyle stanął co lewitował sobie na jego drodze, robiąc to po turecku, z głową skierowaną w dół. Wyglądał on jak młody chłopak ubrany w gustowne ubrania. Miał on złote,kozie oczy i czarny cylinder z czerwoną pasemka. - Dla mnie to też kłopotliwe - odezwał się Poltergeist, pełniący rolę Chciwości w Siedmiu Grzecach Głónych - Ale uznałem, że nie powinienem pozwolić ci iść dalej - stwierdził on jakby znudzony. - Wątpię byś próbował tego dokonać przez zagadywanie mnie - Ien przygotował się do walki - Zły pomysł? - Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Quervik Story Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures